The Brotherhood goes to Fiji
by Sarah Selene
Summary: Mystique wins a radio contest and so she....wait a minute, Mystique enters radio contests?


Hi! It's another one shot made by me. It's not as good as Toad Gets The Sims 2, so if you want to read a really funny one, read that one. Well, I would just like to say please review, but don't flame. I tend to be a person who likes taking an eye for an eye, if you know what I mean. I do not own the X-Men, or any of its characters. I do own some characters I made up, but they aren't here. So…don't sue me, Stan Lee, I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!...I would like to buy the rights for it, but I can't. See you soon, and enjoy.

* * *

Mystique walked into her home and shivered slightly. She straightened up, walked into the living room, and she had to inwardly smirk as Toad screamed. Lance looked over, "What do you want, Mystique?" He asked.

Mystique looked at him and said the words she had been dreading all day, "We're going on vacation…"

"As in, beach, pool, hotel rooms, and mini bars?" Freddy asked.

"Yes!" Mystique yelled, losing her patience with the morons, "Mini bars, pool, sun, Fiji, and I have to go with you numbskulls!"

All of the brotherhood cheered, except for Wanda who had a few questions for this seemingly good deed, "Why would you take us all to Fiji?" Was her question for Mystique.

"I won a radio contest," She started, but got cut off by Todd.

"You enter radio contests?!" He fell over laughing, but was soon cut off by a swift kick from Mystique.

"As I was saying," Mystique began again, "I entered a radio contest. I had never entered one before, so I was not expecting to win. When I called in they told me that I and four friends had won a trip to Fiji. I do not have many friends that would enjoy a trip to Fiji so…I'm inviting you. One of you will have to stay here though."

Surprisingly enough, it was Lance that took the plunge, "I'll do it," Lance said "I don't like flying."

"Alright!" Freddy yelled, "We're going to Fiji!" The boys all went upstairs, including Lance.

Wanda turned to look at Mystique, "What have you done?" She asked.

Mystique sighed, "I know, Wanda…I know…"

The flight actually was not so bad. Except for the fact that Toad sang, Wanda tried to choke a flight attendant, and Freddy almost made the plane crash by jumping. Surprising enough, Pietro was calm and slept the entire flight. Now they were at the hotel, though, and all Mystique wanted to do was go to the pool, lay back, and read a good book. Mystique changed her form so she was wearing a bikini, and walked out to the pool. She found an empty pool chair and sat down. Giving a relaxed sigh he leaned back against the chair and opened her book. Her relaxation time was cut short as a loud "Cannonball!" was heard. Looking up, Mystique watched in horror as Freddy did a cannonball into the pool. He thoroughly soaked just about anyone within a ten foot radius, which included Mystique. "Sorry!" Freddy yelled. Mystique just growled and went to see if there was any relaxation at the beach.

The beach was beautiful. Small waves kept the surfers away, there were a few kids playing in the sand, but mostly people were just lounging, just like she wanted to do. She laid her blanket down in the sand, and lay down in the middle. Opening her book, she let out another relaxed sigh. This moment was also cut short as Quicksilver, true to his name, ran past, kicking sand in her face. "You can't catch me!" He yelled behind him.

"I don't have to!" Wanda shouted after her brother, stepping in front of Mystique's blanket. A blue glow suddenly surrounded Pietro, forcing him to stop. Mystique, though, didn't care. She packed up her things and went back to her room to see if she could relax there.

Mystique stepped into the bathroom and looked at the bubble bath she ran for herself. She smiled, removed her robe, and slipped into the bathtub. She listened as the others came into the hotel room. She didn't care, she finally got to relax. That was when Todd walked in. At first he didn't notice Mystique or the extremely evil glare on her face. Todd turned around and saw Mystique. He screamed and Mystique shouted "Get out!" Todd got out of their like a bat out of hell. Mystique got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. She stormed out and glared at her fellow travelers. "You know what? Get your own rooms! I'm trying to have a relaxing vacation. All of you have done everything to destroy it! I'm trying to relax and I can't get it! So you better all get your own rooms before I destroy you!" Almost as soon as those words left her mouth they were gone. Mystique smirked and headed back to the bathroom, planning to spend the rest of her vacation in peace.

The End


End file.
